plants_vs_zombies_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
PvZ : Glitched
This Roleplay is Season and Episode based. The sequel "PvZ : Vyruzz" has been officially announced. Click here for Teasers Click here to know the Villians THIS ROLEPLAY HAS BEEN COMPLETED | THE SEQUEL IS HERE : PvZ : Vyruzz Story Season 0 :|: Backstory Prof. Puffy : Ah, my latest invention. I didn't know I was that good. Well it's time to test it out. -Turns On Machine- Machine : Welcome to the Dimension & Time Traveling System Interface, or the DTTSI (DitSy) Prof. Puffy : Ok, click this click that, enter password...... done! Machine : Welcome to the Far Future. Enter the Portal to begin. Prof. Puffy : *trips on wires* WOAHH! Machine : Are you sure you want to teleport all to this dimension? Prof. Puffy : Repeat slowly... please. *ears are ringing* Machine : Are you sure... Prof. Puffy : Yes continue... Machine : Confirmation Complete Prof. Puffy : Wait What? WHAAAAAAAA *gets sucked in* 'Season 1 :|: Welcome to the Future?' Episode 1 :|: Captured Everyone was sucked into the Future. Prof. Puffy warned all about what happens when you see your future self. That is, you die and the future self becomes glitched. Puffy became glitched, then Devil Jalapeno took Puffy and contained him in a cage where no one can hear him. Now the plants are on a mission without any powers to save Puffy before they become Glitched. Episode 2 :|: He was Wrong? Dogtail explains that Puffy was wrong. When you see your future self you don't become Glitched. Your "future self" is actually a hologram from someone called The Glitcher. The Glitcher takes the real plant and contains them to power a machine that will kill every plant in the Universe. Dogtail gets captured along with Peancie and BillyBot. Can the plants save everyone before it's too late? Episode 3 :|: The More the Merrier XShot and ZShot get captured by Dogtail?'s strange powers. As they go on for their quest to save Puffy, a lot of the plants start acting strange, from grinning sinisterly to knowing the passcode to an evil guard to be deactivated. Will any of the plants survive what chaos is running amok? Or will they all fall slaves to The Glitcher? Episode 4 :|: Connection As the team goes to save Puffy, The Glitcher's turret comes out, but doesn't stand a chance. Dogtail? notices a strange glowing orb in the ground, and when he picks it up the real Dogtail appears. As one of the team members mention the base, Dogtail's sentence was cut off before he was able to warn them. Now Dogtail? reappeared, and they are at the foot of the Base door. Will it be a trap? Or will it be the end of this journey? Episode 5 :|: The Reveal The team goes into the base, to find that it's a trap. The Glitcher reveals himself and the jar containing all of the normal plants. He let's one go, which is Puffy, and CitronFire wins the fight. Puffy, who is tired takes a nap, while all the normal plants are released. The Glitcher killed all of the Glitched plants, and used them as a decoy. The Glitcher transforms into a chest containing a note. The note is in binary and says, "Celebrate Before the Second Glitcher Comes." Worried, the plants jump into a portal leading back to the present. Sadly, Citron didn't get in the portal in time. Him and Puffy, remain trapped in the Future. Season 2 :|: The Malfunction Episode 1 :|: Welcome to the Past? The Team goes into the portal, but it leads them into the Past. The Prehistoric Age! After hordes of Dinosaurs are fought, Puffy and Citron connect via Holographic Face Time with Dogtail and the gang, sadly the power runs out leaving them stranded in the Future. Dogtail finds a strange sign, causing him to become Glitched. Dogtail?? replaced Dogtail, but instead of going into a jar, he went to somewhere they've already gone. Episode 2 :|: More than one? The Team continues their journey, and in the process Y-Shot gets Glitched. Another weird passcode appears that Dogtail?? knows. What could the Second Glitcher be up to? All the while, Puffy hears a strange sound that turns out to be another Glitcher. Now without Citron by his side, there is nothing he can do. But Puffy spotted a strange glowing object. Could this be a way to save the day? Or a pointless object? Or maybe the same thing Dogtail? found! Episode 3 :|: Who's in Charge? Puffy picks up the glowing object, causing him to be able to fly! Now he is on a quest to save Citron! On the other hand, the team approaches the Lair, to find out that the person in charge is Citron??, how is this possible? As Puffy was flying, he noticed Dogtail, YShot, and White Radish. On a quest to save Citron as a team, it's sure to end well. Right? Episode 4 :|: Trapped? Citron?? turned out to be The Second Glitcher, but he was using Citrons body! As the glitched are killed off, everyone else is stuffed in a jar and shrunken by the Second Glitcher. Puffy and the gang find Citron, and Citron opens a portal as they all jump in. XShot escapes the jar and so does everyone else. Is this the end of the Second Glitcher? Or the end of the plants? Episode 5 :|: Death and a Dead The Second Glitcher gets away using Puffy's time traveling device. The Portal leads Puffy and the gang to where the others are! Sadly, from some accidents done by Puffy, White Radish died. Sadden, the team brings him along to wherever they happen to trek next. Season 3 :|: The Infestation Episode 1 :|: The Castle The Gang is in the Present, but at the Canterlot Castle! Puffy forgot that this was the day of the Marriage of him and Ghost Pepper. Radish, Onion, Dekopon, Durian, Switch Bean, Lemon-Aid, Baked Potato and Smoothie arrived and YShot and ZShot were sent home, yet no one knows why they are gone.. Ghost Pepper seems excited about the Marriage and told everyone that she needed them to prepare a party! But something seems strange about Ghost Pepper.... and Puffy... Episode 2 :|: Nothing is Wrong! Right? Ghost Pepper starts acting even more strange. But for some reason only Dogtail notices. Everyone else thinks she is fine! As the party is growing towards completion, who knows what is going on! Episode 3 :|: I was Right! Dogtail still notices things strange about Ghost Pepper. Everyone else is blaming Dogtail and saying that he is just jealous. When Dogtail goes to apologize to Ghost Pepper, he realizes he was right. Dogtail is now in the depths below. Episode 4 :|: The Broken Dogtail and Ghost Pepper escape just before the Wedding Starts! Episode 5 :|: Nothing You can Do! The Changlings are sent down to distract the plants. Lemon - Aid heals the real Ghost Pepper and Puffy so that an act of true love can push a force field so that The Broken and the Changlings will die. Season 3.5 :|: CastleMazia Episode 1 :|: The Old Castle Enough Partying for one night! After the Marriage Puffy finds a strange glowing map that guides them to an old castle. Billy - Bot went through it once, but the others are inexperienced. Now as they approach the castle, they notice that it's going to be hell to go through. Episode 2 :|: A Maze?! Another Glitcher? Or someone else? The Team splits into two groups, Puffy takes ICS, BillyBot, Citron, CitronFire, Dogtail, and Ghost Pepper. The Rest are in Group 2. Will they make it through the maze, like ??? said, "In time?" Episode 3 :|: A Split Connection Separated into groups, the two teams try to find their way to the end. Not succeeding, the Third Glitcher has a new set of rules. The team that doesn't make to the end dies. Frightened, the teams hope that none of them win. But the Third Glitcher said something about "time." Puffy discovers a message saying "Start with the Konami." Instantly he goes to the start and with Group 1 he goes, Up Up Down Down Left Right Left Right B A Start! They got to the end in one piece, but Group 2 won't make it out in the same condition. Episode 4 :|: Somethings Gonna Blow... Few escape the 30 second chance, but now they are with Group 1. As they approach the end of the maze, Billy-Bot meets someone, in need of a long needed acquaintance. Episode 5 :|: A Withered Friend Returns The Final Fight! The remaining team members get there, but the dead members, didn't die? They were Glitched! Billy-Bot and Rolly-bot notice someone, Freddrick. The Third Glitcher corrupts Puffy, Citron and Puffy learn a strange new power. The Third Glitcher teleports away, and Freddrick gets... defeated? Puffy dies and gets revived, Billy-Bot.... almost dies. They jump through the portal that leads them... home. Season 4 :|: Demolished Episode 1 :|: Welcome Home? The team was lead home, to find that everything is demolished and broken. 3 mysterious voices were heard, and the team knows one of them has control over the weather. Thunder, Tornadoes, Rain, Snow, and Hail break out as the team takes cover. A mysterious plant signals them to run down this trapdoor, in which they do. Rolly Bot 2.0 starts banging on the trapdoor after the mysterious plant said "The Deadification" would be released this day. He starts glitching out, causing him to forget what was going on, but he commands the team to go into the cellar, right before Rolly Bot 2.0 gets them. Episode 2 :|: Trial and Er001010100rCategory:ShowsCategory:RoleplaysCategory:Puffys Roleplay The team goes into the cellar and the Mysterious Plant shuts the gate. The real Rolly Bot contacts them VIA Television. The Fourth Glitcher kills the Mysterious Plant. At this point the team meets a new friend, Gltiched Melon. Telling them info, he glitches out and shuts down at the same time the T.V. breaks, disconnecting them from Rolly Bot. With the small info at hand, they run through the opening the Glitcher V4 made when killing the Mysterious Plant, and they run out to find his lair. They know who's back though, The Broken. Episode 3 :|: Corrupted Venturing forth, the team travels to a lair of the top of a mountain. But then, a voice was heard. The Fourth Glitcher! He and The Broken corrupted Puffy. Lemon Aid gets shot while trying to save CitronFire from a dark matter explosion. As the team ventures forth, what else will occur? Episode 4 :|: Worst Nightmare To pass the front gate, the team must convince Rolly Bot 2.0 and Billy Bot 2.0 that they are working for Freddrick. To do this, the decide that they will bring back a fool as proof. Going back to the houses that are destroyed, the notice Watermelon Pult in the bushes. Dark PuffyMuffins comes out and traps CitronFire in the room of worst nightmares. CitronFire sees a false vision of PuffyMuffins and Dogtail teaming up to kill his parents. The graphic images and the screaming sounds of his mother, CitronFlower, cause him to have a mental breakdown as he is sent back to the real world. Puffy becomes uncorrupted as he feels sympathy for CitronFire. With this many holes in the teams way, will they ever beat the Glitcher, the Broken, and the other villian? Episode 5 :|: Least Expected CitronFire runs away to the lair, as the team goes to the lair after him. With a few holes in their plan, they finally arrive. They then see that CitronFire is working for the Glitcher! The Broken is feeding off of the love from CitronFire, the Glitcher is trying to kill Puffy and Dogtail, and the Deadification later kills Puffy. Puffy is revived and they finally beat the Deadification. The Broken and the Glitcher teleport away. They get CitronFire to believe it was just a dream when his parents walk in. The team jumps in an open portal, where will they go now? Season 5 :|: Time Pr0blem Episode 1 :|: Welcome to the Pirate Egypt? The team gets sent to a strange land. Pirate Ships, Pyramids, Pirate Egypt? Someone new named Bonnet corrupts Puffy, and someone named Teedle comes out! Teedle the Time Master claims to be corrupted, and the Glitcher reveals himself and time travels using Teedle's body. Platinum Magnet scans Puffy and finds a Virus, luckily a good Firewall was accessible. The team starts to question Puffys strange behaviour. Puffy notices a portal, a jumps in with everyone else. To another Time Period WE GOOO! Episode 2 :|: The Wild Future! The team is sent to another strange land. Dead Bushes and UFOs, Wild Future? Puffy bribes the Gun Trees to let them in with $1,000,000! When they get into the Town, Puffy goes straight to BurritoTown! He goes down a hidden trapdoor that leads to a portal. Jumping in causes him to be sent away to the Glitchers lair. The remaining members of the team decide the jump into the main portal, but Blover and EMPeashooter run into BurritoTown. What lies ahead for our noble team? Episode 3 :|: The Dark Waved Beach Welcome to the Dark Waved Beach! Sadly it's not relaxing as it may sound, or maybe the 'dark' ruins the relaxing word of 'beach'. Anyways, the team gets transported here and Puffy is back and normal from fighting the Glitcher. Zombot Dark Dragon appears and gets defeating, along with a twoleg who injures Dogtail. Leafpool heals Dogtail with Burdlock Root and the team goes on to the next time. Episode 4 :|: The Frostbite '30s Welcome to the 1930's, covered with ice! Hallow comes and delivers strange message that is from the Glitcher! But Puffy killed the Glitcher last time... Strange. Then a giant black hole comes out of the sky and so does TMK's blimp! The blimp crashes and everyone jumps into the portal, except TMK who gladly enters to blimp to fly off. The portal starts freezing from the inside and they luckily make it out the other end. Now the final battle is here! Episode 5 :|: Time Twister The team is sent to a breaking universe where they find out Teedle was they're enemy all along. Puffy takes steroids and defeats Teedle, and time starts breaking. Dogtail saves the team by reversing time, in which we see Prof. Puffy and his machine once again. But nothing changes, it's all the same, an endless loop. What is in store? Is there anything more? Season 6 :|: Heaven Episode 1 :|: We all Died As the endless loop goes on, the team messes one thing up which kills them all. They go to Heaven where they see Devil Jalapeno trap Dogtail, the plant god, and put a darkness spell under Heaven. The Sorrow is introduced and wants to help the team on their quest. Time to get our quest on! Episode 2 :|: Already? The team, already, approaches the door. They find that someone is back, and is armored up to perfection. Episode 3 :|: System Failure The Crusher was released! And Puffy acquired a strange key card. The team escapes The Crusher and his attempt to kill them and pushes one of two buttons. This causes a system failure and the building explodes in a matter of 10 seconds. All escaped, but the Glitcher. Episode 4 :|: He's Dead? With the Glitcher dead, the team acquires another key card to see that its for Glitcher Labs and Glitcher Co. They then find Puffy's old Dimension Traveling device, all broken and rusted. They arrive at the factory. Meanwhile Devil Jalapeno has something big planned, something game changing... Episode 5 :|: The Factory of Truth The team approaches the Factory! Exploring, they find out that they aren't dead. But it's a trap! Devil Jalapeno deploys an attack and so does Freddrick, Bonnet, Fennex, and Chicky & Chick Rick. Luckily a Dreamhole sucks them all in just to wake up and realize that the dream was a dream, but the effects it has were reality. Dogtail ceases the evil and Fire Melon comes to bring a hologram. He then runs off. The hologram from Infinut tells the team that they need to travel to a tower. Billy Bot being confused from something Rolly Bot said, the team ventures to the tower. 'Season 7 :|: The Tower' Episode 1 :|: Glistening at the Top The team approaches the tower, and they notice a shiny item of sorts at the top of it! Some unknown someone tells them it's important, and they must go to the top. The team approaches the first floor and Puffy flawlessly finishes it. Now the team is on the 2nd floor, but something is different... Episode 2 :|: Should of Listened The team finished Room 2 to go to Room 3. In Room 3 Puffy presses a button and he goes with the team down to Room 2.5. Devil Jalapeno, The Broken, The Deadification, The Sameness, SnowCreamImplosive, and ICS are there and jump kill the team. The Sameness takes away all the powers from the team. They lay there, hopeless. As White Radish said, it was a scam. Episode 3 :|: Killer Thriller The team is cornered and hides as The Sameness kills all the villians and starts to attack them. Infi-nut kills The Sameness and the team gets teleported to the top of the tower. They find a key and a relic, and Infinut tells them that the universe is not what it seems. Episode 4 :|: Key and the Relic The team grabs the key and opens the relic. But then, a cyborg appears. The Glitcher! Back and ready for action, he tries to destroy the tower. The relic protects the tower and the team chases the Glitcher. Sadly, he gets away using some sort of device. The team then goes to sleep. But just then, Devil Jalapeno summons the dark warriors and they raid the battletower. With almost no hope left, the tower starts to fall. Episode 5 :|: As the Name Implies The team gets into a war lead by General Gatling Pea. They defeat the dark army and save the tower from falling. But then the tower falls into the depths of hell where they see Creepy Jalapeno. Creepy Jalapeno then kills all of the team members. In the Prison of Hell, they use the key from earlier and open the cell door from the inside. Then they escape. But not so fast, Creepy Jalapeno summons Virapeno and the team gets into another war. Puffy defeats Virapeno and gets all the powers back to the team members. They all slay Creepy Jalapeno and restore the battletower. 'Season 8 :|: Glitcher Co.' Episode 1 :|: The Crystal Map The team finds themselves on top of the battletower, where the relic summons a crystal map to appear from the ground. The crystal map guides the team to a factory known as Glitcher Co. Scared, the team faces their fears and goes to the factory. On the way the team is getting kidnapped one by one. With Puffy being the only one left, he better watch his back. Episode 2 :|: Where I Left It Puffy approaches the factory and reaches into his muffin top to try and find the key card nessisary for opening the front door. Sadly, it wasn't where he left it. He tries to break open the windows but they were industrialized. He then tries to Shoop Da Whoop the door but that doesn't work. Tired and bored, he notices a hand grabs him and pulls him beneath the earth. Episode 3 :|: Made to Kill Puffy is brought to a FNaF styled office and recieves a phone call from the Glitcher. "Hello Puffy, you might be wondering what is going on. I've designed some robots in the factory to kill you, strictly that. But if you die, so do your friends. Too-da-loo." Furious, Puffy starts his job. He notices only 2 things can be on at once, the doors overheat, and the vents must be consitantly watched. The phone rings, someone else was on it. "Hello? Hello? Oh there you are! You have to escape! He's going to kill your friends anyway! If you escape I can help to save them! The front door here won't budge! I need you help, but for now, hang in there! I'll try to do it as fast as I can." Puffy survives the night, but is now hoping to be saved the second. Episode 4 :|: Can you Unlock it from the Inside Puffy starts his second night and gets a phone call from the mysterious plant again. "Hello? Did you make it? Oh good! I've been at this door all day! It just won't budge! Hey I have a plan to get you out, the vents lead to the outside if you open the right airway. I have blueprints of the place here with me! If this doesn't work, can you unlock the front doors from the inside? Do it as soon as possible. Hang in there!" He hangs up the phone call from the Glitcher and begins his second night. The robots have names, Crusher v2, Slasher, Cutter, and Sprainer. As Sprainer starts going near the vents, Puffy gets nervous. Luckily it turns 6AM and he wins the night! He runs to the front door to try and unlock it, but it fails. The robots appear behind him and he runs to the vents. Episode 5 :|: Vivid Vents Puffy runs and slides into the vents and unlocks the right airway. He then slides like Mr. Cool and exits the building. He notices the strange plant, Akee! He hugs Akee and thanks him for getting him out of the building. The two notice a glowing red light under a patch of grass. Moving the grass back they notice a vent system. Puffy slides down first, followed by Akee. They hear the screams of plants, and they spot... the Glitcher. Episode 6 :|: It's Me Puffy and Akee battle the Glitcher. The Glitcher makes Akee a killing machine. It's all up to Puffy now. Puffy becomes Shadow Puffy and slashes open the tanks with ease, releasing the imprisoned plants. With the team back, they cure Akee and attempt to defeat the glitcher. With no luck, Puffy resorts to escaping through dimension traveling. With the team in disagree, they jump in after him. 'Season 9 :|: System Failure' Episode 1 :|: The Untextured Lands The team is safe, and the crystal map sends them to an area with no textures! When they arrive, they get ambushed by ErrorBot. Defeating ErrorBot, they notice strange noises. A Distorted Chilly comes out crawling towards Stacy crying "Help Me!" When defeated, the Glitcher reveals himself and traps the team in the Barren Lands of gL1-ch01. Scared, the team tries to come up with a plan, and fast! Episode 2 :|: A Death a Day Keeps the Glitcher Away The team is franticly scrambling the outskirts of the barren lands to attempt an escape. Sadly, they don't find anything. But just as the Glitcher goes to leave, Akee, Redstinger, and Endurian kill him. In hell, he pays Devil Jalapeno to become a ghost, and he starts rising to the surface. Billy-Bot's arm starts the glitch out and it leads to his face. All the while, The Crusher v2 appears and the team ends up defeating him, despite his strong reconstruction. Just as they feel confident, they remember they must escape. Puffy notices a strange mineshaft leading underground, and the team runs in. Episode 3 :|: Down Down to Lava Grounds The team hops into the minecarts to rush down the mine in hopes to exit the Untextured Lands of gL1-ch01. Sadly, the team stumbles apon The Ghost of The Glitcher who proceeds to corrupt Puffy. Puffy, now ''Puffy? ''attacks the team until Corrupt Wizard unglitches him. In his normal form, Devil Jalapeno corrupts Puffy into Demon Puffy. Demon Puffy summons Skull Shroom, but he gets defeated. As an almost final resort, Puffy summons the Zombot Dark Dragon. Attacking the team, the Zombot ends up like Skull Shroom, defeated. Demon Puffy then uses his final resort, which is himself. Sickler screams for Puffy to come back to reality, but Demon Puffy ignores her. But during the battle, Demon Puffy spaces out and goes into a Flashback. The Flashback is of the time Puffy was being trapped by The Third Glitcher. But it shows the team saving him. Demon Puffy then falls to the ground and soon wakes up. Sickler hugs Puffy, and Puffy being confused wonders what happened. Sickler tells Puffy he was a demon, but once Sickler finishes talking, Billy-Bot morphs into TX1 Billy-Bot. Episode 4 :|: Giant Battle The team sees TX1 Billy-Bot, and he requests to be called "The Corrupter." Puffy calls apon Dogtail to turn him into Mega Puffy. 2 Portals spawn, one behind Mega Puffy and one behind The Corrupter. Mega Puffy does various attacks to The Corrupter, Spin Attack, Mega Spin Attack, Flamethrower, Mega Smash, Laser Cannon, Mega Throwdown, and Mega Punch. The Corrupter does various attacks too, Corrupted Copier, Mega Laser Cannon, Slash'n'Smash, and Lunge. The Corrupter summons Corrupted versions of all the plants, but Mega Puffy defeats all but 1, or now 2. Corrupted Mega Puffy copies himself, but his copy almost instantly dies. Then Mega Puffy gets thrown into the portal, but Corrupt Wizard Zombie helps him out the 3 times it happens. Stacy becomes Mega Stacy v2 as The Corrupter is becoming Billy-Bot again. The Corrupter, being stuck in a portal at little health, is defeated. Rolly-Bot then saves Billy-Bot and slowly regenerates him. But just as the team celebrates, they hear Freddirck mutter under his breath, "CURSES! -appears- EVEN CORRUPTION DOESNT WORK...... Either way, Toodles!, Off to revive The Glitcher, HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!" and teleports away. Episode 5 :|: To the Mountain of the Glitcher The team finds out that Freddrick ran to the Mountain in the distance, but now there are Corrupted and Glitched clouds hanging above it. Endurian helps the team get out of the Untextured Lands by disabling the Force Field. Now out of gL1-tch01, the team runs to the mountain. But Chick-Rick and Chick-Bot appear and battle the team. Puffy takes another pill, making him Ultra Puffy! Ultra Puffy, with help from Mega Stacy v2, Ghost Pepper, Carp, and the Derpymatronics, defeat Chick-Bot. Chick-Rick summons Fennex and Ban-Tron. Fennex lunges at Carp with a fearful scream, causing Carp to go deaf. Corrupt Wizard freezes Chick-Rick and the team defeats him. Puffy then gets a Mega Buff from Dogtail that makes him Godly Puffy. He lunges at Fennex, and Loominary blesses him with MLG Powers. Godly Puffy now becomes Godly MLG Puffy, and defeats Fennex. Ban-Tron runs away to the mountains, and Puffy turns back to normal. Unaware of Carp being deaf, the team calmly starts running to the mountain. Episode 6 :|: Necromancy The team runs further with carp undeafened. When they almost approach the mouth of the mountain, they notice a robot called The Glitched attack them after they tripped a tripwire. The Glitched absorbs plasma and becomes Plasmic. Plasmic makes Carp deaf, blind, and slowly dying. But then, Bonnet appears. Bonnet makes all the plants glitched, and with no hope left, Dogtail helps them all. Dogtail then kills Plasmic. Puffy, Carp, Stacy, Corrupt Wizard, and Ghost Pepper feel something deep inside of them and a light appears out of their head and then joins together to kill Bonnet. With Bonnet dead, the team runs to the mouth of the mountain and heal Carp. When they get to the mouth of the mountain, the team notices Freddrick reviving The Glitcher. Something big, is gonna happen. Episode 7 :|: Rise from your Tomb The team watches at Freddrick revives The Ghost of The Glitcher. Now The Glitcher is back! He glitches the whole team except Corrupt Wizard, who protects himself. He then has the verse the team and The Glitcher plus Freddrick. He revives Puffy and the two go after Freddrick, who corrupts Puffy. Puffy goes to kill Corrupt Wizard, but Dogtail interviens and save Puffy and Corrupt Wizard. The two revive the entire team. The team then sees Freddrick revive Bonnet, Ban Tron, Chick Rick & Chick Bot, and Fennex. The team then defeats Freddrick and then barely defeats Fennex. Carp sees The Glitcher slipping away from battle and tries to warn the team, but he is ignored. The team then defeats Ban Tron and then corrupts Bonnet to kill Chick Rick & Chick Bot. Then they slay Bonnet just to turn and notice The Glitcher is gone. Carp then explains that he was trying to warn them. Suddenly, a orange glowing orb appears and Puffy aqcuires it. Then Infi-Nut appears and warns the team to hurry up to The Tower. The Tower.. is leaning... Season 10 :|: Leaning Tower Episode 1 :|: Flashing Failure The team runs to the tower just to find The Glitcher, Teedle, and Freddrick trying to destroy the tower. If the tower is destroyed, the Relic will be destroyed aswell. If the Relic is destroyed, the entire universe will be killed, and The Glitcher has a Universal Shifter so he can easily escape with his coulleges. The team starts attacking The Glitcher, but sadly don't get anywhere. The Glitcher captured Puffy and trapped him, but he easily escaped with his powers. Dogtail comes down to kill The Glitcher, but he ends up failing. But then, Puffy and Dogtail use the Power of Light to kill The Glitcher, for good! When they look back at the tower, giddy with sucess, they notice that the tower still stands, but the relic is gone! The team frantically starts looking, but then Corrupt Wizard notices Freddrick and Teedle running off with the relic. Episode 2 :|: Smashing Success The team catches up to Freddrick when he trips, and Teedle goes on with the relic. Stacy tells the team that she's going to run after Teedle, and she does. Puffy then becomes Puffsteel and defeats Freddrick. It's nothing personnel, kid. But just as they were sucessful, they here giant footsteps and see Stacy racing back to the team. Then, out of nowhere, a Ghost Gargantuar appears and starts attacking the team. He ends up killing everyone but Corrupt Wizard, Dogtail, and Puffy. Ghost Gargantuar then begins to smash the plants, but gets defeated easily. The team then runs to find Teedle again, not realizing that Ghost Gargantuar was Teedle, and he then escapes with ease. Carp realizes this and grabs the attention of the team. He's going back to destroy the tower! Episode 3 :|: Undead They all run back to the tower, with Teedle having the relic still. Puffy becomes Mega Puffy and goes to defeat Teedle, but Teedle says, "Remember what happened last time you defeated me?" Puffy then signalled Dogtail to strip Teedle of his powers and the team jumps in to defeat Teedle. The team, exhausted, sits by the cracking tower to rest and catch their breath. But an arm comes out of the soil near the building. The Glitcher? Except now, he looks really messed up : Twitching eye ; Bleeding Face ; Ripped Suit ; LS Hair (Light Socket Hair) ; and a broken-looking leg. The team gets scared and attempts to hide from him. Episode 4 :|: Close Calls The team members all say, "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" The Glitcher replied, "I Glit-it-it-itched my-miisiisieiisisieise01010101er00r sel-sel-mysellllllllllllf..01..110..01.." The team then starts to attack The Glitched Glitcher. But, The Broken rises from the dead and sends a changling army to retrieve the Relic. The team then starts attacking the changlings, but they get the Relic. The team starts to attack The Broken consitantly. But the Relic drops and is going to shatter! Puffy then saves the Relic and uses Death Cannon on the changlings. The Glitched Glitcher steals the Relic, but Puffy grabs it back. They defeat The Broken and then hear some strange binary... Episode 5 :|: The End? The Glitcher cures himself and then becomes Ultra Glitcher. The team struggles to fight him, but Mangle uses Bite of '87 on him and gets him from 9999999999+ HP to 1,000. The team then notices the ground shaking, and Puffy kills the Glitcher. The Relic drops to the ground and shatters. Infinut runs in and tells the team to run in a portal that appeared after the fight. A strange voice is in the background saying "MUHAHHAHAHA!" alongside the Glitcher screaming for help. The team escapes in one piece, and on the way to the next dimension Puffy asks, "where will we go now...?" And Corrupt Zombie says, "Well now we can say The Glitcher -puts sunglasses on- got bug fixed." Category:Featured Category:Puffys Roleplay Category:Shows Category:Series Category:Roleplays Category:Finished